Christmas Mischief
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For M) A bout of mischief at the Weasley Christmas Party makes Roxanne glad for her family.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** M  
 **Penname:** Just-trying-to-stay-positive  
 **Character:** Harry Potter or Roxanne Weasley  
 **Other Characters Used:** Fred 2, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, George Weasley, Molly Weasley 2, Lucy Weasley  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Romance/Family- Holiday!  
 **Message to your person:** For M! Hope you enjoy this:)

* * *

 **Christmas Mischief**

 _A bout of mischief at the Weasley Christmas Party makes Roxanne glad for her family._

* * *

"Frederick Gideon Weasley II, you get back here!" Roxanne exclaimed, chasing after her twin brother, who had definitely inherited his father George's love of mischief. Roxanne, however, had inherited her mother Angelina's love of Quidditch, and she had been on the Gryffindor team ever since third year. Which was probably why Freddie had found it completely funny to steal her Quidditch Captain badge, which she'd only had since August. Given, it was now almost Christmas, but that was no excuse, now was it? Honestly!

"You gotta make me!" he called. "Come get it, little sis!"

"I'm only two and a half minutes younger than you!" she yelled at him. "I mean it!"

"Fred," Angelina Weasley said warningly, entering the middle of their fight. "Give Roxie her badge now."

"All right," Freddie said. He chucked it at her, and it hit her chest. She wanted to smack him, but Angelina held her back.

"Fred, why don't you leave your sister alone for a while. I'm afraid if I leave you two alone, she might hex you."

Freddie walked annoyedly to his own room, and Roxanne calmed enough that Angelina released her.

"Mum, why is he so infuriating?" Roxanne asked her mother. Angelina shrugged.

"He has too much of his father in him, dear," was Angelina's answer. "Now, can I leave you alone long enough to finish getting ready to go to Grandma Molly's?"

"All right," Roxanne said. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, if Fred doesn't turn bothersome again."

"Very well," Angelina smirked. As she turned and left, Roxanne heard her mother murmur, "I wish Fred was here. He could've calmed anybody down." Somehow Roxie didn't think her mother meant Freddie. She was talking about her uncle, who had died years before during the great battle at Hogwarts way before she was born.

* * *

An hour later, Roxanne, Fred, Angelina, and George were ready to go to Molly Weasley's for the Christmas party she had every year, even as old as she was.

"We're Flooing," George said. He handed them all some powder, and then stepped into the fire, shouting, "The Burrow!" He disappeared, and was followed by the rest of his family.

Roxie arrived last, and nearly crashed into Lily Potter, her cousin.

"Sorry, Lil!" Roxie exclaimed. "Who would've guessed we'd Floo at the same time?"

Lily shrugged. "No harm, no foul, Roxie." Lily stood up and dusted her jumper off. "Better get out of the way for Al, James, Mum, and Dad."

Roxie and Lily went into the sitting room, which was already occupied by her Uncle Percy's daughters Molly and Lucy. They were the youngest of the gang, at twelve and eleven.

"Hey," Lucy said. "What have you been up to?"

"You're lucky you don't have a brother," Roxanne said, grimacing. "Mine's driving me absolutely nuts."

"Agreed," Lily said. "Why are brothers such pains?"

"I know, right!" Roxie exclaimed. "Finally, someone who knows my pain!"

Eventually, all the family arrived, everyone ate, and it was time for presents. Roxanne had a pile of presents before her, and began to open them. Roxanne purposely saved Freddie's for last, because she knew it would probably be some prank. Opening the rather large box, she found a beautiful set of silver earrings shaped like lions. The lion had a banner around it which read Captain.

"Thanks, Freddie," Roxie smiled at him.

"That's why I wanted your badge earlier. I wanted to see if they'd match."

And that made her sorry for getting angry. "I'm sorry," she apologized. But hey, what were families for, if not harassing you to death, and then doing something that totally cancelled out every annoying thing they previously did. Roxie groaned as she realized something.

She had a lot of family members. That meant a lot of harassing.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
